User blog:Serrakaan1407/Hand of Fear Questions Answered.
Hey peoples!!!!! It is S1407 here, and I am makeing this post because I don't feel like making thirty profiles for organizations, people, and places from the Hand of Fear storyline. I know that a few things in the story are somewhat mysteries, so I will clear things up here! Here is a collocetion of information that will help you along with the story a bit more. Like Serrakaan for example. Now I know you guys are filled in on Serrakaan such as in powers and abilities, but what about his past? How did he get his power? What provoked him to turn to evil? How does he know Shadowmaster and the Dark Lord? What are his goals? What is his theme song? Well these are the types of questions I intend to answer. So here we go! So go ahead and read. Oh, and if I have not discussed a topic you don't quite understand, feel free to ask in the comments section below. *The Patrons of the Dark. The Patrons of the Dark are an ancient organization, that arrived in the Matoran universe shortly after the Hand of Artakah. They believed that the Hand was not doing a sufficient job of controlling the population, and preventing bad things from happening. They rose to power when the Grand Master of the organization found three powerful artifacts, not unlike the mask of life. These artifacts granted massive power to the wielder, and thus started the organizations reign with a powerful first strike to one of the southern islands. The organization blockaded one of the southern islands for some time, and they were forcibly controlling the population, which became more like slaves instead of free people. This did not sit well with the Hand, or the Brotherhood of Makuta, who sent out many enforcers to deal with them. Unfortuneately, the threat of the artifacts was too great, and resulted in the deaths of several Hand mambers. Eventually, the Grand Master realized that he needed to be able to hold off the Hand, so that they would stop their efforts to attack. His plan was to blockade Metrue Nui, and hold the entire city hostage, and in return, the Hand would leave the organization alone for the Matorans saftey. This did not sit well at all with the Makuta, as they had connections into the organization, so they told the Hand that if this was not dealt with, they would have the entire island that they had blockaded as a main base, destroyed. The Hand then sent out a strike team of four Hand members to personally defeat, and kill the Grand Master. During the incredible fight, one of the Hand's members lost control, and not only killed the Grand Master, but also the other three members of the Hand, along with several hundered Matoran slaves. This Hand member was so stricken with grief from what he had done, that he made sure that if the organization were to ever arise again, the one thing that gave them such power would be out of their reach, the artifact. Irostenese split the artifacts apart, and hid them in select vaults on several different islands. However, in recent years, the organization is once again trying to arise from the darkness, and so they are first trying to locate all of the artifacts, and they are very close to their goal. When they find all of them, who knows what chaos will ensue. For what if they can't be beaten a second time? However, the current leader has left behind his plans for malice, and intends to aid the Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui. However one of the chief members does not share this idea for redemption, and seeks to sieze the artifacts for himself, and launch a ful scale war against any who challenge their organization. Will his treachery succeeed? That question will be answered in the story to come. *The Artifacts. These artifacts have a similar history to the mask of life. They were created by the great beings to help repair any damage done to the Mata Nui robot, and also were to be used to defeat the Element Lords should they ever go rouge. However, one of the elemnt lords saw the potential danger in these artifacts, and decided to hide them in the newly formed Mata Nui robot. However despite the fact these artifacts were made with good intent in mind, history has blackened their use, and they have been used as weapons of mass destruction instead of healing artifacts. Their powers are incredible, and give the bearers powers to cast a large amount of deadly energy, to go back in time, to see the future, to control the bodies and minds of others, and to create duplicates of the owner. These powers are the ones that have only been demonstrated, and it is doubtful that these are the only capabilities of the staff, as it was created to be able to defeat all of the element lords. The Patrons of the Dark found these artifacts, and have used them in attempts for conquest, instead of peace. These artifact are the pinicle that holds the Patrons of the Dark together, and it is doubtful that their organization would be so infamous without their use of the artifacts. There are three artifacts that can be combined into one: A sword, a staff, and a dagger. Each of these have individual powers, and once combined, can have incredible, unstoppable power, should the wielder be aware of its full potential. *The Dark Lords of Morrion. These beings have gone completely unknown for quite some time. They are all ancient, and all of different background and species, however, they all share one thing in common, Incredible power. All of them have different abilities, all of which have been trained to maximum efficiency. The one who trained them is unknown to most, but they all call him, The Darkness. They all wear hooded robes as a sign of their alliance with the Darkness. They also seem to have ties with the Assassin named Serrakaan, and they show loalty toward him. They work as a team, all powerful in his own way, and wise to most forms of combat. There are approximately ten members of the group. More information on them is scarce, however they will be mentioned more later in the story, and more on them will be revealed. *Morrion. This is the location in which the Dark Lords of Morrion all live. It is in some unknown and remote world, not in the Matoran universe. It is constantly dark there, and it is quite unpleasant for anyone who has a connection to light. Their fortress in Morrion is very large, and very secluded. Every member has their own quarters, and the leader has his own throne room. Other rooms in this horrible place exist, but once again, information on this place is scarce, but more will be revealed in the story much later. *Arracknomon. Little is known of Arracknomon's past, but somehow he is now in charge of the Dark Lords of Morrion, and has the favor of the Darkness. He is not however their leader, yet he still exercises a status of second in command. He wears a hooded robe, like all of the other members, and he possesses knowledge of a powerful secondary element called shadow krystal, which, once it makes contact with a target, will shatter the victem. He is one of the few practitioners of this element, as it is very rare. He is the one who decides what position each assassin takes on missions, and they all must report to either him, or their leader, should they need to exercise a certain request or task. *The Darkness. The Darkness is one of the four God beings, who inhabited the universes along with beings like Godmaster, and Sol. They never had a beggining, and will most likely never have an end. They control a massive amount of power, and have access to all powers, and abilities. They were all at one time agents of good, makeing species, and beings to create things and places elswhere. They always put first the lives of others, and were not slefish with their power. All of this cahnged however, when the Darkness wondered what power that evil had, that good did not. He began to practice dark arts, and sorcery. He had a strong connection to powerful beings like Sol, and other demonic forces. Eventually however, his other three brothers found out, and they cast him from their presence as punishment for his betrayal. He swore that the power he possessed from evil, he would not use. But his brothers new better of it, and still cast him away. He began to realize however, that evil did not have power over good, but had such a strong rival, that if evil were to be commonly practiced, the being would be aware of so many other capabilities and things that no agent of light would have connections to. It was his fall from light that influenced another one of the God beings to practice evil, and call himself, The Dark Lord, as a result. The Darkness, despite being well versed in the darkest arts, is not completely evil. He still has a small connection to the light, and refuses to give up either side until he finds out which one is more beneficial to the universe. However, despite being a God being, he is not invincible. It is possible for him to be defeated in battle by his brothers, and other beings of such power, but beings lower than these standards have very little chance of defeating him, and since he is a bridge between life, and the afterlife, he can't actually know physical death. WARNING!!!! The following paragraph is all about Serrakaan, and since I don't know enough about how to put a spoiler tag on here, I am warning you right now!! If you read is your own choice, but know that it may spoil alot of things in the story for you, and it may be best if you resist reading it. However, if you do decide to read, I will have nothing against you. In fact, the only thing that reading this will take from the story is the suprise of where Serrakaan's life began, so it is not a terrible loss. But if you do not read of it, I hate to say the only other alternative is waiting until the final chapter in the Hand of Fear to find out, which will be a LONG time from now. If you wish to read, go ahead, but be thus WARNED. *Serrakaan. Neccroseniss was created by the God beings to be a guardian of an entire world. He was given a female partner to look after this world with, and they shared an inseperable bond. The world they looked after was none the less perfect, and the beings their lived in complete, and utter peace, not even knowing the concept of evil. Neccroseniss was given a huge amount of power by the God beings, so he could further protect that world from entities like Sol, or Shadowmaster. This is where he had his first conflict with Shadowmaster, in which he did not win, but managed to drive his influence away from his world. He lived for many years, not knowing his potential power, and honestly, he did not care. He lived in perfect harmony with is partner, and she was literally the yin to his yang. If one of them were to fall from the other, there would be great consequences. He had the life of a perfect being, until he heard of the betrayal of one of the God Beings, which made him wonder what was so attractive about the Dark Side of nature, and why beings like Sol and Shadowmaster clung to it. However, he was unwittingly the subject of the Darknesses thought, as the Darkness wanted to have an apprentice, or a follower, so his cause would not be carried out alone. He realized the Neccroseniss had the potential to learn everything he had to teach him, and had the power to sustain what he had to offer. He knew however that Neccroseniss would never go to evil unless he was provoked, unless everything that gave him purpose was stripped from him. And so, the Darkness took away his partner, unbeknownst to Neccroseniss. When Neccroseniss found out his partner was gone, and had been killed, he lost all of his zeal for good, and lost his purpose in his life. He went and proceeded to look for a way to bring her back, and so, he stole a VERY powerful artifact, one of three, from the God beings. He formed it into a Mask, and wore it. However, to his utter grief, he realized that there was no way to bring her back from where the Darkness took her soul, and to make matters worse, one of the God beings found out about his theft of the artifact, and thus cursed him with a horrible curse, and prophesied his death, and his new form saying. "In the beggining was spawned a soul, in which much darkness flowed. Where his brothers new darkness and fear, he had become it's incarnate form. His shadow cast across stone, was darker than the night sky with no moon. As the shadows bend and wither in the sun, so will his dark form be cast out with it. Speaketh he not, as his voice brings only despair, and void of comfort. His eyes glow red as the blood he draws forth from those who see them. Those who stare into them know they are void of life, and only see death. Darkness, and madness, welcome those who see his eyes. As they sleep, his dark hand will touch their minds, and carve deep scars in their hearts. His voice echoes in the darkened shadows, bringing death, despair, and sorrow. You will feel the sting of death, in the shadow of his wake, as once warmth ran though your veins, is soon replaced by the feeling of winters chill. You will close your eyes, and hide your face, so as to block his visage from you sight. And at last, you will scream for air, but your lungs will fill with blood. Be of great caution, as to escape his dark presence. As only She who brings the sharpened light, will ever be the one to cast him from this world, and into the shadow of death. May no other be able to assail, he who brings the night. For no other blade may vanquish him, and no other hand destroy him. May ye be warned of his dark soul, and his crave for the souls of others. Stray from the shadows, and take to the light, and he will not be able to cast his shadow over you. May the light that shines over all protect you from his dark hand, for woe to those, who alone, linger in the dark." This curse turned him from a beautiful gold and white angelic being, into a black and silver shadow. The God being cursed him also against light itself, and made it painful for him to be in lights very gaze. His fomer body, and a reminder of his life, will only appear if exposed to the sunlight, and it is a constant reminder of his failure to save the one he loved. His anger turned quickly to hatred, as he felt as though he had been cheated by the God beings, as he only took the artifact to raise his loved one, and in an act of punishment for his sin, he was given an unrelenting curse? His grief consumed him, and in his hatred, he masacared all of the beings he had once protected, and destroyed everything he once deemed worthy to protect. He killed every one of them, and mercy and love left him from that day on. The God being thus changed his name from Neccroseniss, (Guardian of life and deliverer of light.) To Serrakaan, (The Hand of Fear, and Deliverer of Death.) It was then when he was approached by the Darkness, who offered him power, and the possibility to lift his curse, and be reunited with his lost partner. However, the Darkness lied, as he had no intent on letting Neccroseniss, (Now Serrakaan) be reunited with light. And hense forth, Serrakaan knows of his master's treachery, and has decided to seek power, and might, so that one day he would be powerful enough to overthrow his master. His plan was to gain two of three of the Godly artifacts, and gain the power of a God being himself, so that he may lift his curse, and be free. But the God being who cursed him saw this, and hid one of the artifacts in the most unlikely place imagineable, a world inside a world. The Mata Nui robot. The other God being split the other artifact into many peices, and hid them in many different places, so that it would not be found. Serrakaan went to countless worlds searching for it, until he finally found the right place to look. He took the guise of a Makuta, and submitted himself to their power, and standards, so that his cover would not be destroyed, and the God being hide the artifact elswhere. In his new life, he is the Darknesses most powerful servant, and the leader of the Dark Lords of Morrion. However, Serrakaan is in danger of losing his prise, as when Shadowmaster came to this world in refuge, he stumbled upon Serrakaan. If Serrakaan were forced to fight Shadowmaster again, he would have to use powers far beyond that of a Makuta, and his cover would be blown, and his quest, destroyed. In an attempt to force Shadowmaster to leave, he sent the Dark Lords of Morrion to make sure he would be unwelcome. Weather or not this plan will work is beyond him, however, he is ever drawing closer to the one thing he desires most, the one artifact he needs to retrieve his former life that he had been cheated from. However, he does not know yet that the artifact was bonded to a person, and that person is, ### ######. Until he finds the artifact however, he will be forced to live with himself, the one thing in the entire world he hates most................. Ok peoples!!!! That is Serrakaan's life in a nut shell. Oh, and Serrakaan's past is not unofficial, it is set in stone, so this is not one of those, "What do you think?" blogs. Please tell me what you think, so I did not have to write all of that for nothing. And for those of you who did not read Serrakaan's bio, CONGRATULATIONS!!! You have passed a test of undeniable temptation, but I am willing to bet that you are sitting there thinking, " Well I flunked that test." It's ok though. You are still cool. Oh, and BTW, Serrakaan's theme song is this --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOvgR_mWGco&feature=related . Listen, and be awesome. Oh, and one more thing. Thanks for reading all of that. It took me hours to write it all. Please leave comments. :) Ok gatta go. It is 1:16 am. where I live, so I need to catch some shut eye. Be Awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts